gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Smokey
I checked the game files and text folders, nothing. Where does it say that there's a place called "Smokey"? Where in the hell is it named Smokey? I've played both PC and PS2 Versions for years and i never saw anything called "Smokey", and even in the game files there's no evidence of it named smokey. I demand real evidence or a move. RandomGTAGamer (talk) 21:39, October 29, 2015 (UTC) By the way, why is it that this is the only site that says this town is called "Smokey?"RandomGTAGamer (talk) 21:43, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :Because this site loves fanfiction and the moderators probably won't give you a straight answer. I'm just speaking from experience - Universetwisters (talk) 16:11, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, I'll check on it. Hopefully this can get changed at some point or another if it's not called Smokey, which is most likely the case. Also, Universetwisters, please be civil; if you don't have anything productive to say, please don't say it. I get that you don't like the wiki, that's fine, you're entitled to your opinion, just don't go on talk pages for articles to complain about it. Mortsnarg (talk) 16:30, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm only agreeing with randomgtagamer in the sense that the moderators allowed the town to be named Smokey without any official source or other evidence. Now, wouldn't that defeat the purpose of this website's goal of providing accurate information? Pointing out the obvious shouldn't be "uncivil", it's only uncivil if they disagree with it and want a reason not to follow through with something. :But yes, I share the both of your's enthusiasm in either seeing where there is any actual source that the name of this town exists'' (which the moderators seemed to have ignored almost four years ago) ''or that a moderator will actually come to their senses and clean this page up of fanfiction - Universetwisters (talk) 16:40, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :You're saying that the site as a whole loves fanfiction, which just isn't true, and that the mods won't give you a straight answer. I can agree that some of the mods can act poorly at times, and don't give you a straight answer; they're being legit when you say that you're acting uncivil and rude. I saw some of what you and others wrote on Camilo's page, and I'm glad that you're acting more poilte to admin, and other users. :I'll talk with an admin about this, if you or Random haven't already. Mortsnarg (talk) 22:30, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :Sooo... where's the proof? We should rename this page already if it's not named Smokey. DocVinewood (talk) 22:23, November 11, 2015 (UTC) ::If this area doesn't have a name, is there any point in the page existing in the first place? If we rename it "Unnamed Town" we'd have hundreds of other pages for similar unnamed areas. The only justification I can give for its existence is it being the location of the Big Spread Ranch and an Ammu-Nation, but even then we could just change the respective pages to "near Las Venturas/Bone County etc". Sam Talk 23:41, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Actually, I would agree with that. I'm not sure we can even consider it a town, and there is a section in the Bone County page about this area already. DocVinewood (talk) 13:01, November 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'll delete it then. Sam Talk 16:03, November 12, 2015 (UTC)